


Healers

by SparkyArcher



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Crack, Hawke Has A Twin, Healing, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mild sibling violence, Product of lack of sleep, just for fun, stupid people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline is a reasonable woman. Unless of course, healers are involved. Elia knows the best ways to work around it: ambush.





	Healers

Evangeline was an independent young woman. That fact was often appreciated by her companions and sister but this time it was one of the most annoying things in Thedas. The group had recently finished a rather trying battle and everyone had sustained some injuries, some worse than others, those some were also having an annoying independence streak and didn't let on that they were injured until getting back to the Hawke estate where it became obvious they were bleeding out on the parlor floor. Aveline barely got a word out before Evangeline had rushed up to her room and locked and barred the door.  
“Yeah, Evie actually hates seeing healers.” Elia mentioned, casually grabbing Anders robe and dragging him outside while Fenris and Aveline raced up to the younger twins door and started banging on it. 

Elia dragged Anders around to the back courtyard of the estate and pointed up to a second floor window.  
“That’s Evie’s room.” She stated  
“Thank you for that for that little tidbit, now how do you intend on getting us up there?” Anders huffed, while he wanted to make sure the younger twin was okay he wasn’t sure that Elia’s sanity was all there either.  
“We climb numbnuts.” Elia was already climbing up the ivy covered lattice, “Evie hates seeing healers so the only way to help her is to ambush her.”  
“You’re serious?” Anders stared up at the redhead in disbelief. All Elia did was look down at him with a grin and nod.  
“Come on, we don’t have all night.” Without further prompting, Anders shook his head and began climbing.

The sight in Evangeline’s room would have been comical if not for the pained look on her face and blood soaking through her shirt. She was leaned against the door that was currently blocked shut with a chair and yelling at the people on the other side.  
“Evangeline! Open the damn door, you need to see a healer!” Aveline’s voice could be heard clear as day as the pounding on the door continued.  
“If you’re that worried about me, go find a bloody surgeon!” Evangeline called back, wincing as a particularly harsh knock to the door sent a jolt of pain through her side.  
“You’ll be dead before we get back.” Fenris sounded somewhere between worried and absolutely frustrated but the banging continued.  
“Then you’d better hurry.” Eve wasn’t about to admit she was on the brink of a blackout when she happened to look over to her window and saw Elia climb in with Anders in tow. She narrowed her eyes at the pair and shook her head, holding up her free hand in warning, “I’m warning you, Elia, don’t come anywhere near me.”  
“Eve, this is for your own good.” Elia was sending her an equally defiant glare as Anders stood in the background confused. “You’re going to die if you don’t let Anders heal you.”  
“It’s just a flesh wound.” To prove her point, Eve pushed off the door only to collapse her to knees the second she was supporting her own weight.  
“My ass.” Elia scoffed, stalking over to her sister and pulling her to her feet. “Anders help me get her to the bed.”  
“Anders if you come anywhere near me, I’m going to-” Eve’s sentence faded with her consciousness as Elia put her into a relatively safe choke hold. She would have tried something less aggressive but there was no time.  
“Now would be nice!” Anders sprung into actions, hurrying over to his friends and helping drag the unconscious bird to her bed. He didn’t hesitate to start healing Evangeline as Elia went over to the door and unlocked it, letting Aveline and Fenris come in.  
“Why does your sister hate seeing healers so much?” Aveline asked cautiously, one could never be certain what topics would step on the Hawke families toes.  
Elia shrugged, “She hates how it feels, says it’s like something crawling under skin and that’s something she’s always hated.”  
“An oddly specific dislike.” Fenris mused. Elia just grinned again.  
“There’s a story isn’t there?” Anders didn’t need to see the grin to know, he could just feel it.  
“When we were little, Evie, Bethany, Carver and I found some mushrooms in the woods. We were certain they were edible so we tried them. To be fair they were edible but there were some side effects. Evie had a really bad trip.”  
“And here I thought it had something to do with you.” Fenris droned with a roll of his eyes.  
“Why do you always assume the worst of me?” Elia’s mock hurt did nothing to improve the elf’s mood.  
“I keep a list, it’s alphabetised.” Aveline snorted as Anders finished healing Evangeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Le gasp! Evangeline has some irrational fears after all! Anders may be a little OOC but I don't think many people would know how to react in this sort of situation so, yeah fun times! As always, Elia belongs to Leafbaby.


End file.
